Kai (Schism)
Kai, also known as Subject #094, is one of the main characters in the comic series Schism. He is an escaped genetic experiment from H&L Genetics . He is currently partners with Wren. Abilities Due to being part of Project Ulysses, Kai unwillingly underwent several experimental genetic enhancements in an attempt by H&L Labs to create a performance-enhancing drug. He retained these abilities after escaping due to a mutation in the parasite used to administer the drug. These abilities include: Enhanced Learning Ability - Kai can completely mimic an action after seeing it only once or hearing it described (to an extent). Enhanced Vocal Ability - Kai can also mimic a wide variety of voices, able to disguise himself as virtually anyone by using their voice and a very big hood. Enhanced Metabolism - Kai's metabolism is sped up to the point that he can eat fast food for a week and maintain perfect health. Of course, he takes full advantage of this. Advanced Healing Rate - Medical experiments conducted on Kai showed that he already had an abnormal healing rate for a human being prior to testing, so a small boost would render him somewhat indestructible. He still doesn't like getting blown up, though. Due to his enhanced learning ability, Kai has been able to master a variety of martial arts and swordsmanship skills by repeatedly watching Kill Bill. Appearance Before being experimented on, Kai had brown skin, black hair, and brown eyes. Due to side-effects of the experiments, his skin became a lighter, almost albino color, and his eyes became purple. He took a liking to the color purple and dyed part of his hair purple too, for some reason. He wears a plain white shirt under a black button-up shirt with rolled-up sleeves and grey gloves. He also wears leg-guards for some reason. Gemini Gemini is Kai's weapon of choice. It is a TCRB (Transforming Crossbow Railgun Blade) and it does exactly what the name suggests. Kai can use the 3 versions of the weapon as themselves or use a combination between designs. gemini crossbowshot.png|Gemini Crossbow Mode Railgun Shot.png|Gemini Railgun Mode cleaver shot.png|Gemini Cleaver Mode frofo.png|Kai meditating on Gemini Relationships During Schism, Kai has developed several relationships with those around him. Wren - Wren was also experimented on by H&L, and Kai helped her escape. He jokingly refers to her as his 'significant other' which is responded to with either a giggle or a punch across the room. Sergey - Kai met Sergey on a journey through the Atlantic. They fought sharks and rode whales together. After that, they took to destroying as much H&L property as possible. How much bro-ier can you get? Trivia *Kai is Stevepocalyptic's middle name. *Kai also means 'archer' in Dutch, which partially inspired the crossbow part of Gemini. *Kai's favorite food is beef stew, while his least favorite is anything with fish. *As of August 18th, not a single issue of the comic Schism has been released, so people have no idea what this is. *Stevepocalyptic does have a Gemini of his own, but not in the same fashion. *Kai's weapon was somewhat inspired by Monty Oum's RWBY, and more specifically the weapon Crescent Rose. *As of August 18th, 2013, Kai has made 7 seperate attempts to catch a Dono. As of August 18th, 2013, Kai has failed at catching a Dono 7 seperate times. Category:Schism Category:Male Category:Super-Human Category:Badass